Soul mate
by Leo Fox
Summary: Lets say Lucy was from the guild from a long time ago,she dies but then comes back as a ghost hahahaha nalu nalu
1. Chapter 2

_Soul mate_

hahha made a new fan fic.I know i lov nalu any way got inspired by wolfie annne,laynapanda and anohana

_Flash back_

"_WAIT, Natsu …''said a mini Lucy said while running behind a salmon haired boy_

"_Gomen I just got to meet Igneel"_

_*pant* *pant* mou"Lucy pounted_

_ONE DAY WHILE _

"_HE LOVES LOVES ME NOT" said Lucy sitting near a cliff pulling out petals flom the flower(A.N: poor flower and OMG don't sit near a cliff )_

_On the other hand someone tip toeing behind Lucy and then _

''_BUAHHHH!" Natsu shouted and was about to laugh until_

"_Kyahh!"Lucy lost balance and fell down_

"_LUCY!..."Natsu could fell tears coming out of his was all his was his fault ,his fault she di_-

''Natsu …NATSU WAKE UP"

Natsu found himself woken up all sweating

"Just a dream''Natsu said whispering.

"Natsu whats wrong.I made supper" The cute, blue furball said in a worried tone.

"Nothing Happy,just had a bad dream."

"You can always talk to m-"

"NO!..UM, give me some time"said walking out of the dook.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_SEKAI NO UTA WO_

_DOKOMADE IKOU_

_SORA WO AOI DE_

_HITO NO FUBUGOE NUSIE NO HABATAKI…_

Natsu with wide eyes looking at the figure smiling at him .Could it be .Long blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, beautiful eyes and big chest…..wait big chest?

''Natsu..''said the figure while smiling. Putting her hand on his face and then playing with his pink locks.

''Lucy'' said Natsu while having tears in his eyes.

''Nice you meet you''

Natsu never felt so happy in hi life. Suddenly

''Natsu.." came a soft voice. When Natsu turned he only saw Lissanna looking at him with concerned eyes.(AN:damn you lissanna)

''Natsu are you OK?I was watching you and I saw you talking to …..''

''Shit..''Natsu turned around only to see no one.

Maybe it was only me,haha maybe it was just me.I miss her so started to sob. Lissanna only asked

''Was it her, again?''Natsu could only nod as Lissanna only looked at him until she started crying.

Lucy could only look at them at sad, felt guilty and …..could not bear to look at her friends crying especially Natsu. Even when she was small se could not bear watch Natsu crying or in pain…

_Flashback again_

_Natsu and Lucy while the others were also chaseing the but…could could not catch up, until *roll roll* natsu went rolling down the hill while the others were with (T_T) or (O_O) faces. Lucy was suddenly bought him medicine . Natsu looked at her confused._

''_Drink it''Lucy said like a mother while Natsu opened his mouth,Lucy only shove it in his mouth, then had a serious face until _

"_THEY LIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER" rolling his tongue_

_Flash back end._

Once Natsu and Lissanna came in the guild with red eyes,everyone knew what happened and stayed could only think _''I wish you were here''_

A.N:AND STOP .SO this is my first fanfic and tell me should I continue. If there is no review me not continuing.I was teasing my deask mate like you liiike her,HA.

BYE ~


	2. Chapter 2:love missed

Soul mate

AN:IM back with chappy two I really thank blog heart slover03 and guest im really happy both of you r my first two reviewers .OK Guest I wont ask about bunny ears but seriously bunny ears ha I liked ur comment I found it very interesting any ways I will start and sorry I forgot to tell but this is a two-shot fanfic but there is a supprise for you at the end of the got inspire by Wolfieanne ,Laynapanda and Ano Hana

Summary: Lets say Lucy was from the guild from a long time ago,she dies but then comes back as a ghost hahahaha nalu nalu.

_Chapter two: What you mean to me._

In the last chapter:some sort of shit happened cry cry cry blah blah .Im evil,OK continuing

Everyone in the guild couldn't handle themselves anymore,sobs and cries filled the was crying below the counter,Levy just kept on crying no one was there to comfort as they needed comfort themselves. Master only looked at them with sad eyes and only said "What do we do now,First Master".

Mavis could only think_ Lucy needs to complete her wish or we shall complete it for her ._Suddenly the guild doors flew open showing no one , then came a cold presence.

_Lucy's POV_

I opened the door with as much power I got,the door opened at to see people crying.I quickly ran and went to get a pen and paper which was near the then I started writing.

_Please,don't cry_

_It makes me sad_

_I love you guys_

_You woldnt want me to cry, nee?_

_Natsu's POV_

I couldt belive what was happening the pen just flew and started writing.I take a look at the paper and read it out loud

'' _Please,don't cry'' I read.I heard Levy look at me with wide eyes and got pushed and now I down at the _ground .I looked at Levy she had wide eyes ans tears fallig and then Levy said "Lu –chan…..was here"

I snached the paper from Levy to see what was there and she was right that dirty handwriting(like ursbetter natsu)and wait…..

_No ones POV_

Everyone had a feeling like they were being called …by a warm presence and Natsu knew what it was and ran out he reached he hears a ring… keys. he closed his eyes and let his instincts take walked walked and then opend his eyes to see "_Lucy"_

She was going near the and closer. "Hehe, What are you doing lucy".Lucy didn't do any thing but stay looking at Natsu. Natsu took one step Lucy went a step back,He knew he shouldn't walk any longer other wise it was going to be the same what happed years would change.

Suddenly she smiled and faded away and said "Lets play hide and seek".Natsu saw nothing infront of him,and turned around to see only his guild mates.

All of the giving comments like "hide and seek it is", "we will find her" but the last one was given by Lissanna. "_Don't give up"_.Natsu could only think _I wont_

Natsu ran and ran for hours and then came to the hill,where he,Lissanna and Lucy used to hang looked around and saw …. was laughing and crying.

"Natsu I am going to disappear so atleast say me a bye."Lucy was about to tell what was happening until lucy started to shine.

Lissanna tuched natsus sholder and said "_That's her wish"_.

Natsu stood up and then ..ran up and hugged Lucy tightly.

"_I love you Lucy,lets stay together Please"at his last word Lucy disappeared but left a red rose behind._

_THE END-_

AN:Anyone understood the ending cus I didn' my surprise is….I going to make a new fanfic soon,It's a gralu.I enjoyed making the gralu plot so it going to be "_ the golden love"_ yeah crappy name but im going to do it.

Bye- 


End file.
